PJSP
by maxperseus130
Summary: .
1. Sadie's First Erotic Night

"Um… Uh…." Sadie was undecided. One demi god at a time was enough for her. There were a few others left, who were all eyeing each other. Frank had been staring after Thalia's behind, and muttered gruffly about going off to sleep without a backwards glance to his girlfriend Hazel, who was giving him the narrowed evil eyes.

Nico walked up to his sister real close and she gave him a quizzical look. He nodded towards something— the bedroom hallway? Hazel's eyes widened and Nico took her by the hand and leaned in closer. Hazel bit her lower lip and looked around the room, seeing if anyone was watching them. Nico let go of her hand and reached around and grabbed her ass and she shot him a look that said all too plainly "we're gonna fuck."

They rushed off, not looking back at their friends. Percy low whistled when they were gone.

"Well that's two off the check list," he said looking back at Sadie.

"Aren't they siblings?" Sadie asked incredulous.

Percy shrugged. "Yeah, but I've seen that kinda thing before. Honestly, I've seen weirder. So… who do you want to try out?"

Sadie gulped.

"Sorry folks," Rachel said, trotting over to them. "But I'm afraid that's the hosts choice." She stopped, standing in front of Sadie and Percy. Her red hair fell beautifully onto her shoulders and down her back and she was wearing the same cotton whites as Sadie and Thalia had been.

"Damnit," Silena grunted, getting up in defeat. "I'm gonna go join my sister then!"

"Have fun with the brothers-on-sisters orgy!" Percy hollered after her.

"Shall we?" Rachel asked in an old fashioned British accent, bowing like a lady.

"Oh, heavens yes," Percy said like a gentleman. "Smashing idea."

Sadie giggled. They got up and went the same direction as everyone else had. Sadie walked behind Rachel, whose butt swayed quite nicely in the cotton white shorts, identical to what Sadie was wearing. Percy was behind her and she had the feeling he was watching her in a very similar fashion.

They walked past several doors from which Sadie heard very numerous noises. The first one of her left hosted Thalia, sitting naked on the edge of a bed except for her blue thong, who was being fingered by Frank who sat on her left as Leo, on her right, was rubbing her tits while making out with her. She pulled her face away from Leo and turned to kiss Frank on her left. She was jacking off both their cocks while they fondled her.

Next door they passed was one on the right and that held the Aphrodite sisters, Piper and Silena, who were topless, bare tits out and only sporting their athletic shorts. They were on their knees on the ground and their arms were linked as their hands were behind their heads, sucking off the Stoll brothers, who were buck nude. Piper was down on Connor, and Silena was sucking on Travis. The brothers were at bliss.

The next door was another on the right and in there, incest was happening.

Nico laid naked on the bed, glorious pale cock hard, and had his hand down the front of his Roman sister's black lacy panties, finger banging her drenched pussy. Hazel reached and gripped his cock, stroking it, as she leaned her head back with her eyes closed and Nico leaned in and kissed her neck.

The next door, on the left, was the one Annabeth and Jason was in. As they were already buck nude, Jason sat bare ass on the bed stroking his giant cock as Annabeth stood in front of him, leaning over with her ass pointed his way. She was spreading her ass and pretty pink pussy for him while looking back at him talking dirty. Jason, far too horny to be contained, tackled her down and climbed on top of her back to begin humping her like a wild animal.

The last room before the grand double doors that Sadie recognized the one where she had changed in front of Annabeth was on the right, and in there was a pale, wide eyed Katie who was staring directly at an eleven-inch black cock that was inches away from her face. Charlie leaned his hips forward so that his massive dick head parted her lips, and slid into her wet mouth.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Rachel said, opening both doors and standing aside for them. She smacked Sadie's ass as she walked past and her eyes traveled Percy's chiseled upper torso as he walked in. She followed right behind him closing the doors again.

"I remember this place," Percy said reminisitly. He whirled around, looking at the room. It was the same as Sadie had left it. Unmade, large white bed in the middle, very neat monster rug covering most of the floor.

"So, Percy," Rachel said throwing her top off over her head to reveal sizeable tits in a white bra. "You raped Nico's older sister, huh?"

"Yeah," Percy grinned, watching her undress. Sadie looked back and forth between them, not knowing what to do.

"Her and Zoe, but they weren't the only ones."

"Oh really?"

Nah. I raped Reyna a couple of times. Once when I got to Camp Jupiter and again when I got back from my quest. Also Grover's girlfriend, Juniper, who sort of liked it. Then there's a fat chick named Nancy in New York somewhere who will never forget the kid she used to pick on…"

"Well that's all really nice. I can't believe you raped that girl Zoe at the Hoover Dam when I was right there," Rachel said, dropping her shorts to the floor. Her awesome legs were almost as seducing as the white thong that barely hide her crotch. But she dropped that down to her ankles too, and stepped out of it. She straightened up and put her hands on her hips as Percy and Sadie ogled her perfect, naked body.

"Why couldn't it have been me?" She asked, bating her eyelashes at him. Percy chuckled and dropped his shorts as well. His big, wet cock was already hardening.

"We can do some role-playing any time you want," he said.

"Some other time," Rachel said and looked at Sadie. "For now, we have a gift to unwrap."

"We'll have to go easy," Percy said, looking at Sadie too. "I can't just go all out like I did with you."

Sadie gulped, but kept her cool.

"Oh, so he was your first, too?" She asked conversationally. Percy went and sat in the middle of the bed as Rachel answered.

"Yeah, he took me pretty roughly," she said as Percy made himself comfortable. "It wasn't until after I became the oracle though. I had all this neat stuff moved in and I invited Percy over to hang out… He fucked me so hard that day. My ass was red all over from all the spankings, and I had to sit on some ice all weekend."

Percy laughed. "Good times. But we shouldn't treat Sadie that was. She's just too young of a plain mortal."

"I know," Rachel said. "We'll ease her into this."

Sadie listened to them talk. She closed her eyes and thought about everything. They had no idea, she guessed, how desire had been burning her. She had no idea either until Percy had took the initiative and kissed her. She felt seduced in that moment. She thought of all the times that was making her pussy ache so; Percy fucking Nico, another man, in the ass while he stepped on his face, Travis cumming on Katie, the look of Annabeth's ass and pussy as Jason had took her over his knee and spanked her… And the way she crawled butt naked back to Percy… how hot it was just when they kissed.

"No," Sadie said. She opened her blue, magnificent eyes and looked into Percy's sexy green ones.

"I don't want you to treat me delicately like I'm a nice girl who can't take it," she said, bucking up to the challenge her vagina wanted to.

"I want you to treat me like a paid whore."

Rachel let out a low whistle. Percy grinned. He waved his hand for her. Time to own up.

"Come one then," he said.

Sadie jumped on the bed where Percy was waiting for her in the middle, and got to him as quickly as she could. They met with a kiss, Sadie's hands on his face in desperate need. Rachel was instantaneously right there by them and she squeezed her face between theirs. The three of them stuck their tongues out and swishes them together in a three-way French kiss.

Sadie felt two different hands on her small booty. She could tell Rachel's small, feminine hand grabbing her ass as opposed to Percy's large one, roughly groping her behind greedily. That hand dipped down into her shorts and felt up the skin of her butt and played with the string of her panties, tugging on it and pulling it up, making her panties squeeze between her ass as he gave her a wedgie.

Sadie moaned and closed her eyes. Percy kissed her neck and Rachel kissed her cheek, open-mouthed so that her tongue left wet spots.

"You're so cute," Rachel whispered in her ear. She licked Sadie's ear and took her earlobe in her mouth and sucked on it.

Percy watched the exchange with a heated look on his face that made Sadie's pussy drenched. Every movement of his body now seduced her, and when he grabbed her by the waist and flipped her around him onto the bed, she wanted him to lay on top of her right there and start the fucking. However, he sat back and looked at her.

"Take the shirt off," he told her. Sadie watched his cock in his hand as she peeled her top off. She could tell immediately that her small tits and perky nipples around the other two. She was the centerpiece of these two beautiful, beautiful naked beings.

"Oh my gods," Rachel dropped down and buried her nose and mouth in Sadie's white cotton short covered crotch. Sadie spread her legs wider and Percy leaned down and kissed her again. This time, Sadie crept a hand on his dick and stroked it. Her small hand could barely fit around it, but that didn't stop the groaning he did into her mouth.

Sadie's shorts were being pulled off. Rachel slid them down her thin legs, all the while staring at the purple panties hiding Sadie's snatch. She pressed her nose and lips against the thin fabric, feeling the form of Sadie's pussy lips on the other side, and inhaled deeply.

"Three way oral?" Percy said, breaking lips with Sadie. Both she and Rachel looked at him. Rachel smiled.

Ready, but not knowing what was to come, Sadie was picked up by the waist and twirled effortlessly in mid air until she landed on Percy's body with a thud straight into a '69' position. Her left cheek was against his cock and she could feel his cool breath on her moistening vagina.

She knew what she was to do. She gulped as she lifted her head arched high so that her lips were above the tip of his cock. Rachel's face moved in closely, her lips at Percy's balls. Sadie felt Percy's fingers pull her panties to the side of her vagina, exposing that and her anus to the cave air. She winced as she waited for it, but when Percy's cool, wet tongue came it was better than she would have ever imagined.

"Oooh," Sadie moaned low, her face melting in ecstasy. Rachel was watching her from around Percy's cock with a very excited look on her face.

Percy's tongue licked Sadie's pussy folds and rubbed her clit. His hands grabbed her ass and shoved it downwards, as if he were trying to suffocate himself in her crotch. Sadie moaned louder. Rachel kissed Percy's cock.

"Time to return the favor." She told her, smiling. She kissed the base of his cock again and then his balls, then took them him into her mouth. Sadie listened to the squelching sound of her sucking his nut sack before following her example.

She kissed the side of his dick (not bad) and, opening her mouth wide (it was a big cock), plunged downwards, going about two inches past the dick head.

Sadie had no clue what dick tasted like. She had never briefly even wondered what dick would taste like. But this dick… tasted yummy.

It was like a foot long bone-hard sausage that you dipped in the Pacific Ocean and then put in your mouth immediately after. It even smelled like a mixture of the ocean breeze and rainwater. Everything about it turned Sadie on. She didn't mind closing her eyes and clamping her lips down on his cock, letting them trail as she slid her mouth up and down, catching the taste.

Rachel licked up his penis and met Sadie at the top. They exchanged slippery kisses with spit and what Sadie was pretty sure was pre-cum. Percy groaned into her pussy. Sadie's thighs shivered.

"Okay," Rachel said, backing away to sit on her knees. Sadie checked out her glorious pale body. Her red hair fell over her shoulder so that it was resting gently on her naked tits. Sadie wondered what girls naked bodies tasted like…

"Time for the real deal," she said. "Nut up or shut up… Percy, me first."

Sadie's legs reluctantly twirled off Percy so he could sit up. He looked at her, grinning, and Sadie looked at his perfect face and extremely seductive body while Rachel had eyes for nothing but his glorious wet cock.

"Turn around," he told her. "Bend that ass."

Rachel winked at Sadie. "Feel free to get a hands on experience."

She did as Percy instructed and Sadie caught a view of her just as she unwillingly caught of Annabeth; from the back, ass bent and naked. Percy quickly covered most of it by taking his cock to her wet entrance and shoving it in. He bagan bucking steadily, profoundly smacking her hips with his with each thrust. Sadie's fingers lightly traced their bodies as Rachel moaned and Percy spoke dirty to her ("You love that big cock fucking you?"). She traced the muscles down Percy's back and his front abs. She held on to his ass as he thrusted, closing her eyes and loving the rhythm. She also placed her hands on Rachel's ass and felt the way it flowed as Percy fucked her. It took several minutes of this before Rachel had reached her end.

"Fuck Percy," she moaned. "That's it! Right there, right there, right there, that's my fucking g-spot! Ooooh shit! I'm— I'm cumming baby!"

Percy bucked forward and had his entire rod in her as she came, clenching the sheets and throwing her head back. Sadie had hre hands on Rachel's butt still, but was looking up at Percy's pleased face. He put his index finger to her butthole as she released and pushed it in.

"Fuck!" Rachel said, falling down flat on the bed. "Damn.. I'm so wasted."

That pretty much sums that up, Sadie thought. She looked like Zia after she performed a series of Ra spells— lying there completely spent, covered in sweat.

And Sadie was once again being lifted by the waist and thrown down, on her back this time. Her head was resting neatly on a pillow and this time Percy was on top of her, his legs between hers, and their faces about two inches apart.

Sadie spread her legs voluntarily preparing for what was to (cum).

"Missionary, huh?" Rachel commented. She was lying on her side now watching them. "Nice. Good thinking, Percy."

"You ready?' Percy asked her. Sadie's sapphire blue eyes were piercing, not even knowing how seductive they were.

"Just fuck me."

Percy shoved his cock in, no care for being gentle, and Sadie knew the definition of being stretched. Her pussy was forced open wide as more than half his length was in her virgin area on the first strike, then went out and quickly back in. He fucked her, in every sense of the word, and Sadie's normally sexy blue eyes were nearly all white as they were rolled up. She threw her arms around him and she knew her nails were digging into his back, scratching him, but seemed to only be encouraging him harder on.

Her hymen was broken as Percy's long dick reached into her guts now with each thrust. He was whispering erotic things into her ear that were nearly as seductive as the way her wet pussy sounded as his cock stirred it.

He was now forcing his entire length on her. Their crotches met each time now as it turned into a pounding session. Her tiny tits were bouncing around.

This was it, Sadie thought. This was a man. Treating her like a woman. She never felt more like a human being than in this very instant. His cock was in her where she wanted it to stay, forever.

But as her inner thighs shook, she knew it was already that time.

"I'm cumming," Sadie moaned in a high pitched voice. "Percccy! I'm going to cum!"

"Together," he breathed. And hey began thrusting together, grinding down like a clock now, when they both found their releases.

Sadie exploded. She felt the color drain from her face as everything in her body was focused on her vagina as she came. Percy was filling her— to the brim. She felt her vagina being filled up with his cum and begun to seep back out already while his cock was still in her; what a load.

When it finished, he rolled out her and onto her right. Shakily, she rolled onto him so that her face as on her chest. His hands were folded behind his head. He was smiling pleasantly.

"Here," came a voice. Sadie became aware of Rachel's presence again. She was standing up, still naked, beside them holding a pair of white cotton shorts.

Sadie shook her head. "I want t sleep with him naked." And looked up at his face.

"That is how you want me… right daddy?"

Percy grinned. "All the time."

Rachel laughed. "These will help you… recover. They're magical. They'll help so that you're not sore tomorrow morning."

Sadie twisted her mouth at the shorts, but Percy kissed her on the cheek.

"If you're not sore in the morning, then we'll do this again."

Sadie smiled. "'Kay!" She kissed him on the lips and took the shorts from Rachel. As she pulled themon under the sheets, Rachel slid in the blankets on Percy's other side and they cuddled.

"See you guys in the morning," she yawned.

Sadie grinned and put her hand softly on Percy's limp cock. Percy grinned down at her.

"See you in the morning," she told both heads.


	2. Sunday Morning Games are Started

Annabeth woke up early Sunday to an earful of snores and an ass-crack of large cock.

She twirled her head, a rat's nest of blond hair, and found her own body being smothered by Jason as she came to her demi-god senses. His strong arm was around her, his chest and abs rubbing on her back, and his ten-inch boner standing up between her ass cheeks.

She smiled and cuddled backwards into him.

The cave bedroom was as dark as ever, having no windows to the outside, but a bedside table clock told Annabeth it was five to eight.

She groaned. Everyone could be awake by now. All the sex and fun she could be missing.

She turned her head back towards Jason. His snoring was hardly seducing. She poked him hard in the ribs.

"Psst," she said. "Wake up. Jason! Wake up!"

"Errwa, fuck me Leo," Jason started awake, blinking his eyes several times. He focused on Annabeth's naked body, which was sitting up in bed now.

""Fuck me Leo?"" she asked, snorting. "Your lust knows no bounds. Come on, it's morning."

"This is the only way I know it's morning," Jason said, grabbing his erect cock. Annabeth peeked down at it. Her hand twitched.

"No," she corrected him. "That's just how to tell if you're alive. Everyone else could be having fun already without us!" She complained.

Jason groaned. His eyes caught Annabeth's.

"Shower?" He suggested, throwing more of the blanket off of him like a mating call. Annabeth checked him out. Hunky, toned, muscular, handsome… large.

"Fifteeen mintes," she agreed, rolling off the bed. "And I better get the chance to wash up properly!"

*Thirty minutes later*

"Damnit!" Annabeth cursed as she rushed down the hallway. She wore a white tank top (no bra, perky nipples galore) and lime green booty shorts that read 'PINK' over the girls' bottom which her butt bounced beautifully in watched closely by Jason, who lumbered back, at ease, wearing only a pair of brand name boxers and the white bathrobe that Rachel hung in the bathrooms for her guests.

She slowed down to a casual walk before she got to the living room, but erupted a complaint when she arrived to the clearing.

"AWWH! You guys started without us!"

The rest of the crew was awake and enjoying a very casual and relaxing Sunday morning. Rachel's furniture was now replaced, so nearly everyone (except for those who were on their knees) had seats on sofas or one of the few cushy red arm chairs. The T.V was on to morning cartoons, playing Sonic Boom (one of Annabeth's favorite episode's, Tails Crush'), and a misty rain was falling lightly outside of the cave entrance where dawn was still approaching. Most of her friends were either sipping coffee or eating a bowl of cereal.

Percy, shirtless but donning a white bathrobe, had occupied one of the red arm chairs by the fire place. Sadie was sitting on his lap watching the current dare in amazement rather than the morning cartoon. Percy glanced up and saw Annabeth.

"Nice sex hair," he called over. Nearly everyone looked up.

"Good morning you two," Piper said as Jason strode past Annabeth and smacked her on the ass. He walked by the group of friends to sit by his girlfriend on the far side of the cave. He plumped down on the white cushions and leaned in to Piper for a kiss, who puckered up, but Silena whipped around from the other side of her and got it instead.

"Good morning to you, too," she winked as Piper 'grr'ed at her.

The sisters were attired similarly. They each donned colorful booty shorts and tank tops with thin headbands. Their hair was braided into ponytails. They shared a sofa with Hazel, who wore her older brother's black tee from the night before as you could just see the hint of white shorts that she was wearing underneath it.

Nico was sitting nearest them on the next sofa, perhaps dressed the most seductively. He wore only a pair of skin-tight black boxer briefs that clashed wonderfully with his pale skin and jet-black hair. There was an empty spot next to him, but following that was Rachel, clad in lacy white lingerie hardly covered by a white bathrobe that she wore open. She was rooting on the dare. Connor sat next to her, wearing only bright orange basketball shorts. His brother Travis next to him only blue board shorts. They looked very Californian.

Leo was seated in an armchair like Percy and Sadie, watching the dare intently. It was a wonder if he was seduced or if he was going to bust out laughing. He was dressed normal for a teenager on a lazy Sunday afternoon— checkered blue pajama pants a white tee.

Annabeth sat down in the third armchair, which was on the opposite side of the T.V than Sadie. While some watched Sonic Boom on the big screen, and everyone else watched the other two (more on that in a second) have at their dare, she turned to talk to them. Sadie was sitting in his lap facing her.

"So did you two have fun last night?" Annabeth smiled. Sadie looked quite sexy. She was grinning from ear to ear, perfect white smile, blonde hair falling down at a perfect length. She wore a pair of cotton white shorts that revealed all of her legs and the cotton white tank top. Annabeth could tell, since there was cool air drifting, that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"We did," Sadie said shakily. "I never knew-"

"Yeah," Annabeth nodded. Percy had winked at her from behind Sadie. "Quite an experience isn't it?"

Sadie giggled. "Yeah!"

"So what's up with these two?" Annabeth nodded towards the middle.

Thalia was on her knees, again, face smashed against Frank's crotch. Her hands were gripping his tight buttocks pulling him in, her face a blistering red. Frank looked in ecstasy.

"Um.." Sadie said, unable to speak it.

"Thalia was dared by Silena to take Frank balls deep in her mouth without coming up for air for two whole minutes," Percy filled her in. He looked at the back of Thalia's head.

"Speaking of that, it should be about-"

"TIME!" Rachel yelled. Thalia withdrew her head and Frank's long cock slid out of her throat, spit galore.

"What the fuck, Frank?" Thalia asked, still pink in the face. "No cum for a bitch? You were spraying that shit everywhere last night."

Leo burst out laughing.

Frank grimaced. "I was so damn close! Just a little bit more.."

"Pfft, no way," Thalia said and stood back up. "Get your girl to finish you off."

She was perhaps dressed the sexiest of all. Thalia wore the tiniest of grey booty shorts. Her perfect, bubbly butt cheeks dropped out of the bottom of them and her black thong rose out of the top. Her lower back tattoo and perfectly toned tummy were all the way revealed as her only top was a lacy black bra that was mainly see-through. The skin of her bosom was revealed and, if you looked hard enough, her nipples were also visible.

Frank grunted and pulled back up his basketball shorts. His muscles were rippled with size and strength. He walked shirtless and sat by his girlfriend, who was smirking. Thalia dropped down between Nico and Rachel and nodded at Annabeth.

"How's that ass feel baby girl?"

Annabeth swooned. "A little wider now thanks to your little brother!"

"Gods Jason," Thalia said making a face at him. "Stop fucking all of my friends!"

Jason snorted. "What else should I do? Fuck you?"

"Yeah— I dare you to!"

A silencing awe hit the crowd of friends. They all looked back and forth between each other. The only noise was Tails attempting to win his crushes heart by acting like Knuckles on the T.V.

"This is the most sexual family ever," Sadie said as Thalia stood up and set her hands on her hips waiting for Jason. Percy laughed.

"I've got twenty says Jason cums first!" Leo said loudly as Jason walked up to his sister. He dropped his bathrobe so he was onl standing there in blue boxers.

Thalia initiated it from there. She gripped his cock and balls over his boxers and Jason closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"My oh my," Thalia said. "You know, we used to take baths with each other when we were younger. It's gotten a little bit bigger…"

"So have these," Jason smirked as he grabbed Thalia's boobs. He said, as he felt them up, "I don't remember them being so bouncy when we were kids."

Thalia caught his eye. "Yeah. I also wasn't very good at bouncing on large cocks back then either, but things change…"

The silver lining was formed and the siblings jumped at it. They smashed their lips together, kissing fiercely as if they had wanted this for a long time. Their hands roamed each other's bodies.

"Yup," Leo said, sipping some coffee. "Just a normal Sunday morning here, folks!"

"Hallelujah," Piper chimed in.

Jason's mouth had moved to Thalia's neck. His hands had pushed her bra up so he was now fondling her bare tits. Thalia's hand was inside his boxers messing with his balls.

"You've got some big balls, little bro," Thalia commented. She flipped the waistline of jason's underwear down so that his groin was free. She stroked the erecting length of his cock as he took her tits in his mouth and roughly groped her ass.

Something caught Annabeth's eye in her peripheral vision. Percy hand his right hand down in Sadie's shorts fingering her vagina. Sadie was clenching onto the chair's arm rests tightly and her eyes were nearly rolled into the back of her head. Annabeth could make out the movements of Percy's long fingers inside her shorts as his other one was clasped over Sadie's mouth attempting to keep her quiet. That was hardly the only sexing going on. Hazel had flipped her boyfriend's shorts down and was finishing up the job Thalia had left. As she was low on the couch, Silena next to her caressed her spankeable ass as she gave Frank head.

Thalia was back on her knees staring hungrily at the cock in front of her face. Her hands quickly undid the bra strap on her back then flew to latch onto the base of Jason's shaft as her mouth went around the head of it.

Jason groaned sensually. The two were already in the heat of the magic. His hands were intertwined together at the back of her head. Hers were clasped onto his hips. Her head began the bopping like a ritual.

"Never a sexless day at ole Camp Half-Blood," Piper commented, leaning on her propped up hand in a bored-fashion. She watched the exchange between brother and sister in a weary state, but he excitement could be seen shining in her eyes.

Silena was smirking as she rubbed Hazel's petite behind. "Would you rather have it any other way?"

"No… I liked getting fucked."

Annabeth laughed. She turned her attention back to Sonic Boom, where the hero of the story was currently spin dashing and destroying Eggman's robots in a cool fashion. How she always thought there was something bang-able about that blue hedgehog… (Seriously guys, Sonic's not dead, he's making a great come back in 2016-2017! He's Percy's favorite cartoon/video game hero in my head because of the blue and cockiness.)

Jason had Thalia turned around on all fours now pounding away at her backside. He made the thrusts nice and long, revealing the length of his member before slamming it back into her. Each of their faces were scrunched up but they were trying to control moans— it was a fierce competition to see who would come out dominant.

Thalia lifted her upper torso skywards and reached back to wrap an arm around her little brother's neck. She was looking him square in the face as he rammed her, the smacks prominent, and he placed his large hand on her throat and squeezed.

Her pussy vibrated on his dick. It was too close— she had to get out of this situation.

In a single skillful move, she flipped Jason over her shoulder and onto his back with a collective gasp from the on-looking group. Before little brother could react, she jumped on top of him an penetrated herself going downwards reverse cowgirl…

"Damn," Piper whispered. "That's his favorite…"

Thalia lowered her upper body so her ass would be the point of view in Jason's eyes. He marveled the beautiful ass as it's wonderful cheeks spread open and Thalia's amazing anus became the centerpiece of Jason's entire world.

As her ass began traveling up and down Jason's huge cock, Charlie and Katie walked into the living room… both entirely nude.

Annabeth and the girls marveled at Charlie's enormous hanging cock and muscular, masculine body. Working in the forges had done the big guy well.

Katie Gardner's pussy had a small tuft of hair on it, which most guys in the group were no eyeing. Her smooth, soft and lean body was magnificent and her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Morning!" She said brightly (obviously happy from freshly getting fucked). "Any coffee left?"

"Kitchen," Rachel answered, and watched along with most guys as Katie's naked body walked by.

Charlie grunted good morning and sat down by his girlfriend, Selina. She smiled gleefully as she placed a hand on his enormous (10 inches while soft) cock.

"So, did you get to do it?" She asked.

Charlie smirked. "Well, I've got some pictures that can answer that question for you."

Selina laughed. Katie was practically dancing in the kitchen.

The brother and sister pair were starting to sweat on each other. Each was going incredibly hard. The group turned their attention from the nakedness of Charlie and Katie to the fucking of siblings right on time as Jason grabbed Thalia's hips, flipped her forward so that she was more or less on her stomach and her hiney was in the air, and lurched on top of her. As he took ahold of the base of his cock, he dared to do it— and thrust into her asshole.

"Oh, fuck!" Jason groaned.

Plan backfired. Only an inch or so past the head of his cock was in, but he knew he had gone too far— the war tightness of his sister's ass was amazing.

"You're mine now, baby bro," Thalia shot at him over her shoulder. But in truth, she was fighting the same feeling he was. It was a double-edged sword, she usually came too fucking hard when she was ass-fucked.

Jason knew it was lethal, knew that now he might lose— but still, his cock sank into his sister's ass like it was quicksand. He leaned down onto her, his sweaty abs laid against her sweaty back, and took in the sweet scent from her hair as he inhaled. His groin was now touching her ass cheeks, so he pulled back out and thrusted in again.

"It's coming up soon," Percy said, checking out the duo. His fingers were still at work inside Sadie's white shorts. Her eyes were rolling upwards to the back of her head as she was close to cumming herself, clenching the armrests of the chair much too tightly.

"Fuck yes, fuck yes, fuck… YES!" Frank roared, and his cum shot upward into Hazel's mouth. The swallowing noises were loud as it went down her throat.

"Oh no," Jason groaned. "Oh no, oh no, oh no… FUCK!" And with that, he hastily shoved his cock's entire length into his sister's ass once more, and came, came so much that it might've been the biggest load of his entire life.

Thalia, feeling his release fill up the inside of her anus, finally let go herself. Her thighs shivered as she came in an incredible release, letting the juices explode onto Jason's groin and thighs, and onto the floor beneath her. As they finished, Jason rolled off and dropped beside her onto his back, his chest heaving. Thalia stayed still for a moment, her little brother's cum seeping out of her asshole for everyone to see.

"Woo-hoo!" Annabeth cheered. "Greece won, bitches! Whaddup!"

Everyone laughed, including Thalia. She looked over at her brother, whose face gave away that he had nothing left.

"That's right, little bitch," she growled and his eyes opened wide. "The slut of Zeus is dominant over the stud of Jupiter.. and don't you forget that."

With that, she stood up, beautifully naked, and walked with slightly trembling legs back to her seat on the couch as Jason's cum traveled down her hamstring.

The smell of sex in the air was prominent as Percy withdrew cummed-on fingers out of Sadie's shorts.

"Sadie baby," Percy feigned complaining. "You came all over my hand… clean it off?"

He stuck his fingers up to her mouth. Her chest was heaving, same as Jason's, and was slightly sweaty, but saw the white cum of her young vagina drenching Percy's long fingers and took his middle one in her mouth first all the same. Her cum tasted sweet and salty. She liked it.

"Pretty good start to that day," Travis commented. A naked Katie was sitting next to him now, sipping her warm light brown coffee, a naked Thalia on the other side of her. He wasn't mad about it.

Nico and Connor's eyes were steadily on Jason's hard rock body and cock. He still hadn't got up yet.

"It's your turn you know," Piper scolded him. She was actually hardly upset for the event that just occurred. She was just so horny she wanted to hurry up and get going.

"Yeah…" Jason said slowly, as though he just remembering where he was. "Yeah… uhm, whose next… let's see… I pick…"


	3. Pet and Master

Percy's fingers weren't the only things that made Sadie cum just now.

The young teen's small ass was grinding on top of a large, hard-as-metal rod inside Percy's shorts. As his strong hands finger-banged the fuck out of her, he made her hips grind heavily on top of his groin, which reacted stunningly. Feeling the massive length of Percy Jackson's member kneading her buttocks was beyond stimulating. Even as she came all over his fingers inside her vagina, she craved more, but Percy relented, taking his fingers out and stopping al movement.

Sadie's mind worked furiously on a plan to get him going again.

"Hazel," Jason called from the floor. "Truth or dare?"

Hazel looked at Frank, who still had his cock out.

"I think I pretty much just did a dare," she said. "Truth me."

Jason mentally groaned. He was going to dare her to lesbian-fuck Sadie.

"Okay then," he said. "Have you ever… licked a guy's asshole?"

"Oh!" Hazel squeaked. "Yeah, I have! Percy and Frank!"

Piper gasped. "Percy AND Frank?"

Hazel giggled. "Yup! We had a three-way on our quest together! It all happened out there… DP… ass to mouth… rim jobs… the works."

"Ferocious spanking," Percy added. Hazel laughed.

"My behind was sore!"

"Anyways… um, Percy! How about getting you started this morning? Truth or dare?"

Sadie swore her bottoms cheeks tightened together in anticipation of the cock just beneath them. But unfortunately-

"I don't know what you're talking about getting me started for," Percy told her. "Because I'm picking truth."

Everybody groaned loudly. Piper cussed blatantly. Annabeth jabbed a finger across at her boyfriend.

"That's three strikes now!" She told him, her voice threatening. "If you pick truth one more time this weekend, I'm telling everybody that little story of you and the manly minotaur!"

Percy's shocked eyes went haywire for a moment, but he reeled in the self control.

"I won't, I swear," he promised quickly. "Last time!"

"Damnit Percy," Hazel grumbled. "Fine… who took your virginity?"

"Oh man," Percy said. "The man-maker, of course. Selina!"

There was a small collection of gasps. Percy guessed they all assumed it was Annabeth, since they all had heard that their first time was not long after Percy had gotten to camp in the back of that moving truck with a few illegal animals (and Grover) watching. Annabeth was fond of telling it.

"Wow," Piper breathed. She never knew her sister fucked him.

"Selina baby," Percy called to the man-maker. "Truth or dare?"

Selina pouted. "Since you won't do anything, I'm not gonna let you do anything to me! So truth!" She growled.

Percy laughed. "Ha-ha, okay, so how old was the youngest 'man' you made?"

Selina gasped. Oh shit. "Um… gosh… I change my mind."

"There's no going back on a decision once made!" The host Rachel cut across her.

"Shit," Selina cursed. "Well… he was seven."

"Gods damn you slut," Annabeth sniggered. "Who the fuck was he?"

Selina looked nervous, for once in her life. "I, uh… um-"

"Just spill it," Rachel urged.

Selina sighed. "Fine. His name was… Michael. He has, like, black hair, big, seductive brown eyes, full lips… and…"

"AND OUR MOM'S LINEAGE!" Piper exclaimed. She knew exactly who she was talking about. Michael had been an early in-life arrival at camp, crossing the camp's borders when he was just seven three years ago. Now he was a cute ten-year-old boy who was all-around liked throughout the camp for his niceness and good humor.

Selina groaned and rolled her eyes. "Ugh, fine. Yes. I fucked our little brother. About a week after he arrived at camp, I had skipped the nightly bonfire to bone a boy back at our cabin, but I found him crying there alone in the dark… He was sad about having to be here, so I comforted him a little bit. I leaned in and gave him a hug (and I mean, I wasn't exactly wearing much because I was trying to look sexy) and his face got in between my tits. He started kissing my skin, I moaned, before I even knew what I was doing I started undoing his shorts, I sucked his prick and rode his cock, but I didn't mean for it to happen, things just happened!"

She said all of this in a rush.

"Wait. Michael?" Nico asked, amiss all the silence of the group. "The young dude from Aphrodite everyone finds adorable and funny? I know him. I fucked him right before the summer started."

"My god Nico!" Thalia laughed. She scoped out the Hades boy with her eyes and snuggled a little closer to him.

"That's crazy," Piper said, staring at her sister in awe. "Do you regret it?"

Selina smirked. "Hardly. We've fucked a lotsince then. That's my little daddy," she smiled fondly, closing her eyes reminiscing about her incest.

"Anywho!" She went on. "Nothing more to tell there. Connor, truth or dare?"

Connor gulped. All the stories and sex flying around were making him thirsty.

"Dare. Most definitely dare." He said.

"Thank god!" Piper sighed. "A man whose notbeing a pussy this morning."

Everyone laughed at the cross-fire at Percy, who stuck his tongue out.

Selina crossed her legs and gave him a seductive look. "As a thank you for showing these other men how it's done Connor, why don't you pick the two people in here who you'd most want to go down on you and make them give you a satisfying blowjob?"

"Fuck yeah!" Connor said happily. He stood up and got to the middle of the living room surrounded by all his friends and family. The light of dawn was still glaring into the cave, but it stared to fade ever so slightly as a light rain fell again outside. It was becoming cloudy and looking much like a good reason to stay indoor and watch cartoons and play sex games with your cousins.

Connor dropped his shorts and boxers and kicked them to the side. He was hairless down below; crotch, bottom, and legs neatly shaven. His cock was halfway erect already. Everyone was curious who'd he pick.

"I gotta go with my little fantasy," He said. "Katie and… you."

"Yes!" Selina fist-pumped with Leo like enthusiasm. Katie giggled and clapped rapidly like a cheerleader slut. While they got up (Katie completely naked still), Sadie ignited her plan.

She pulled the waistline of her shorts way up, nearly to her belly button, so that she knew the bottom of her ass cheeks would be revealed when she stood up and that perhaps a line where her ass crack was would be made.

She tapped Percy on the knee, who had her arms around her.

"I'm going to get something to drink from the fridge, yeah?" She asked. Percy seemed reluctant to let her go, but nodded. Sadie stood up and stretched her body, pointing her ass back Percy's way.

She felt the cool cave air on the bottom of her hiney. She placed a hand on her hip and turned around slowly, doing her best to mimic the seductive look that Selina had given Connor. Percy's mouth was dropped open looking at her assets, and his gaze slowly traveled up to Sadie's.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked.

Percy swallowed. "Milk."

Sadie grinned. "Be right back." She felt the stare of his eyes and a few others as she strode past the trio of the dare and walked into the kitchen. She swayed her hips as much as possible, flaunting her petite ass.

YES!She thought as she entered the kitchen. She did a sort of jig.

He's totally gonna want to do it again now! But what can I do that will drive him even crazier?

Meanwhile, in the living room…

Selina and Katie dropped to their knees in front of Connor.

"Alright girls," Connor said crossing his arms over his chest like a badass. "Show me what you can do!"

Katie was all white smiles looking up at Connor in the eyes as Selina closed hers and took the head of Connor's cock in her mouth. She flicked her tongue around the head to start, then began moving her head in swallowing more of it as it erected in her mouth. Katie traced her fingernails lightly down Connor's thighs making him shiver so slightly.

The squelching quickly became the dominant noise in the room. Selina now had her eyes open and steadily on Connor's face above. Katie joined the fray none-too-peckishly. She dove her head straight in to his groin and took his balls in her mouth.

Connor could have cum right there. Cock getting drenched by the beauty queen of the camp… balls being sucked by his brother's slutty somewhat girlfriend of the Demeter cabin… and their four beautiful eyes looking up at him. Life was bliss.

The girls repositioned on either side of his member. They slid their mouths in pace with each other back and forth on its length, slurping noisily. Connor groaned.

The heat around the cave living room was picking up. Piper had lifted her feet up on the sofa so that she was now sitting in a squat-like position and was rubbing her clit through her tiny orange track shorts. Jason beside her was eyeing between Katie's naked behind on the ground and the kitchen where Sadie was.

As much as they had talked smack to one another, Leo had his eyes mainly glued on Selina, wishing that was him she was slurping noisily on. They frequently drifted to Piper's masturbation sequence however.

Thalia had her hand, watched by Rachel, down low in Nico's tight black boxer briefs. While her palm fondled his balls, her middle finger teased and rubbed his asshole.

Katie now had Connor's dick in her mouth, sucking hard, and Silena's face was next to her with her tongue running up and down Connor's shaft as well. He looked very close to exploding.

"I give him twenty seconds!" Rachel yelled excitedly.

"I say half that," Hazel wagered.

And sure enough-

"Oh my gods! Oh my gods girls-!" Connor groaned. He pulled out of Katie's beloved mouth and gave it a few strokes as the girls put their cheeks together and stuck their tongues out.

He groaned and came, taking hold of the edge of his cock right beneath the large head and pointed it at the girls' lovely faces, splashing them with cum.

The cum squirted out of his long penis in several doses so that when he was done their dry faces were neatly and well drenched. Cum was in their hair, on their nose, in their mouths, on their cheeks, and even on Katie's eyelid. She used a finger to wipe it off so she could see again.

"Wow Connor!" Selina said. She wiped some cum off her chin and sucked it off her finger. "Surprisingly big load you douched out there!"

"Yeah, yeah, I do my best," Connor said, panting. He looked down at the girls bemused.

"Oh no!" They heard Sadie scream from the kitchen. She came out, frantic and sporting a top soaked with milk.

"I slipped and spilled all your milk on me percy," she pouted. "I'm sorry I ruined your top Rachel (it was white cotton, she ruined nothing), looks like I'll just have to take it off and let it air dry!"

Before anyone could say anything to stop her (like they actually wanted to), Sadie Kane peeled the top off, and revealed her bare petite tits to everyone in the room. They were slightly damp from the air making her nipples perkier than before. Everyone marveled her young body and beautiful, unblemished skin.

Her inner goddess was smirking satisfactorily, but she didn't let it show on the surface. Instead, she strutted again past the group to the man who took her virginity, swaying her hips like a slut for all to see.

"One night with a godly dick, and now she's a total slut," Piper joked to Selina. (No harm meant whatsoever, all good fun.)

"Yeah, looks like it's killing Annabeth," Selina said. They watched Annabeth biting her lip looking more excited and horny than she's ever been as she watched Sadie cross the cave to Percy. The sisters laughed.

"Can you help dry meoff, though?" She asked him innocently. Percy nodded, mouth dry.

"Yeah," he said. "Definitely. We should… rub them." He lifted his hands up.

Sadie nearly giggled gleefully. "If that's what you think is best."

Percy put his hands on each tit, rubbing them softly in circles, caressing the perfect perky nipples beneath his palms.

Sadie stifled a moan and bit her lip.

They weren't a hanging pair of double ds like Percy usually liked, like Thalia and Selina and Rachel had, but there was something so erotic about their young unblossomed size that very nearly put Percy over the edge. He was as hard as rock and the size was so that anyone looking his way could see the massiveness through his shorts. It looked like he was carrying around a mini-baseball bat honestly.

Sadie was very satisfied. When Percy was done drying her, she kissed him on the cheek and turned around and sat down directly on his groin, taking care to make sure the length of it was finding its way between her ass cheeks.

"Oookay," Leo said, also hard. "Whose up next? Connor?"

Connor had pulled on his shorts and taken his seat next to Travis. On the other side of his brother was a now cleaned off Katie. While Sadie had made her re-entrance, the girls had licked the cum off each other's faces. It was a lovely scene.

"Hmm," Connor hummed, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Piper, how about you. Truth or dare?"

Piper decided to tease the crowd. She arched her back, popping her chest forward like she was ready to play the game, then she said-

"Truth."

"For fucks' sake," Leo groaned. Piper giggled. She knew he wanted to hit it. Bad.

"Well, then, who was the last person you thought about while masturbating?"

"Annabeth," Piper said without hesitation. "We sexted the night before we all came here."

"Pictures were exchanged, orgasms were had," Annabeth added.

Connor whistled. "Damn. How many times you masturbate a day?'

Piper rifled her hair. "Oh my gods, like two or three times if I don't get any sex— Hey! That's more than one truth!"

Connor held his hands up. "It was up to you to answer it! Your turn to pick now."

Piper groaned, but checked out her friends nonetheless.

The horniest seemed to be her boyfriend or Annabeth. But then she really wanted to get Charlie's big black dick in the fray. Next to that Percy and Sadie both seemed really tempting. And of course there was their host, sexy underaged redhead galore…

"Rachel" Truth or dare?"

Rachel stretched, ready for it. "My last name, if you will."

"I dare you… to take your clothes off and act like a bitch in heat for Charlie."

Rachel jumped up.

"Okay! Oh, I mean— Arf!"

She stuck her tongue out like she was a dog panting. Selina looked more excited than she had before she was told to suck dick.

"Oh my gods that's a good one sis!" She said squeezing her sister's arm but not taking her eyes off the undressing redhead. Rachel threw off her shirt, slid down her shorts and peeled off her panties. She got down on all fours, looked at Charlie, and tilted her head to the side as a curious dog would do.

"This is going to be sogood!" Annabeth shivered, watching Rachel crawl over to the big black demigod.

Charlie had one arm around Selina and the other propped up, completely relaxing. When Rachel got to him, she began by sniffing his leg, licking his calf to make sure it was safe. She sniffed high, going above the knee and up his thigh, still licking every so often, and when she came to his groin she looked up at him with a curious expression and 'arff'ed again.

"Good puppy," Charlie said, amused. Rachel let her tongue hang out as she panted, then began smelling his cock.

She loved it. His cock smelled so… fiery and masculine. She licked the great dark length and it twitched a little. It was erecting and it was surely already longer than Rachel's entire face. She used the tip of her nose to move the massive cock around she could smell enourmous set of balls Charlie carried around underneath it. She pressed her nose on his ballsack, and inhaled deeply.

She loved it. Her pussy was drenched.

She began lapping it up with her tongue. Dogs didn't suck, so she did what she could to get the taste of it in her mouth, and to wet it as much as she could for him. She lapped up the balls wishing she could take them in her mouth and licked the massive cock rapidly— it was hard now, and Rachel's expertise of cock size put it at just over a foot in length.

She began whimpering like a mutt.

"I need some chew toys for this bitch," Charlie said. Laughter erupted across the cave, but Charlie stopped when he heard Rachel growling at him.

"Okay, okay," he said. He kissed his girlfriend and looked down at Rachel.

"Why don't you pull a trick for me?" He said. "And turn around and play 'slut'."

"Arf!" Rachel barked happily. She panted with her tongue hanging out, hopped up on Charlie's knees using her hands and licked him on the chin before getting out in front of him turned around and placing her chin and front paws on the floor and hiney far up in the air. She wiggled her booty side to side and left her tongue hanging out, panting happily.

Charlie licked his hand and rubbed his cock as he got behind her.

"Stupid bitch," he muttered looking down at her ass. He shoved the tip agsint her pussy lips, then pushed it in.

"Ah! AHHH— Arf, arf, arf," Rachel half-moaned, half-barked in alert as his massiveness shoved into her tight pussy. He made the length go in, despite the suffocating drenched tightness, and started ramming her, in and out as fast as he could, like a horny dog only looking for a quick nut.

The pounding continued loudly for ten minutes. Rachel whimpering and 'arrf'ing like a bitch… Charlie asserting his dominance over her, smacking her ass and telling her to kiss the ground. He leaned over her and placed a hand at the back of her head, drilling the side of her face into the cold cave floor, and came, his massive balls smushed against her pussy lips, entire length of his cock inside her vagina. Rachel came back on him, so violently her legs went into a massive shivering fit.

"Yes," Charlie breathed. He leaned over her and kissed her lightly on the cheek that wasn't on the ground.

"Don't drink from the toilet bowl… dumb bitch."

Pulling the black monster he had hanging out of his ginger mutt and stood up.

"If puppies come outta that, they ain't mine," he told the group. Everyone burst out laughing.

Rachel kept in character as she crawled on all fours back to her spot on the couch. She gave a few last arrfs for good measure before sitting back on the sofa. Just like how Katie did after her sex with Charlie, she stayed completely naked.

"Oh my gods, baby," Selina squeaked, giggling madly as her boyfriend sat next to her, still buck nude.

"Someone please tell me I'm going next," Leo begged.

"Probably not."

"Wow," Rachel gasped finally able to speak again. The left side of her face was slightly red.

"Charlie thank you for that… Now, let's get this going again… Oh, I know! How about…"


	4. Zoë Nightshade

"Welcome to Cloud Croft, New Mexico." Grover read off the sign. Thalia hopped off the car-moving trailer and joined the rest of the group, landing with a soft thud in the snow. Percy shot a look back at her. She spared a glance that said you-better-not-say-a-damn-thing-about-last-night-or-else, then turned her eyes forward to the tall pine woods.

(Flashback to twelve hours before)

"Come on, Thalia!" Percy had groaned. "I'm so horny right now."

"I know." Thalia rolled her eyes heavily. They were riding each in their own cars, being taken away across the country by the friendly sun-god, except Percy crashed in on hers, hoping for what looked like to Thalia an extremely typical car hook-up between a couple of kids as if they were parked at what everyone called "the makeout spot."

"We'll cum quick," Percy promised, rubbing his hand on Thalia's thigh.

"You're a born romantic."

"How about if I say I'll keep your body as warm as you keep my heart?"

Thalia actually laughed. And as she looked over at him smiling, though she thought she might regret it come morning, she knew he won for the night. Percy leaned in and kissed her with some heat, groping her chest, and it carried on until they nutted on each other, Thalia grinding on top of him relishing the warmth. (Percy was soon kicked out after that for his comments on Luke).

(back to the morning time)

"Tis would be the greatest mornings for hunting," Zoe said, mainly to Bianca by her side. "The morning is bright, but the trees cast such dark shadows that make it excellent to hide from your prey."

Bianca nodded that she understood. Possibly it was Percy's imagination, but he thought he saw her blushing a little. On top of that, Zoe smiled kindly at her, like they were sharing a secret.

Percy wondered why they didn't seem as cold as him, Grover, or Thalia. Even with his manly lion skin on his shoulders he was shivering. They seemed just fine. His coming envy was quickly swayed, as his eyes lowered and found their bottoms.

They each had lovely assets. Percy measured Bianca's as something close to Annabeth. With her Italian heritage's beautiful skin, he was dying to see a more intimate view of it.

Zoe was older, and her body's maturity showed it. Her ass was round and shaped like a perfect apple— the way Thalia's was. The way their booties moved up and down as they walked, did these Hunters even wear panties?

"I hear rushing water." Zoe said, her Spidey-senses operating at max capacity over the roaring cold wind.

"What good is that to us?" Percy asked. "It'll be freezing."

"Not for a bath." Zoe looked at him as if to say, You dolt. "To refill our canteens."

"Duh." Thalia said. Percy grumbled to himself.

"We should check out the town, too." Grover said.

"Okay, let's split up. Zoe can lead Percy to the water. He's got that whole Poseidon thing, maybe he can help warm it up or something somehow. The rest of us will scout to the town ahead."

It was harder to tell if Bianca looked more nervous about that plan or if Zoe looked more furious.

"Aaand, break!" Thalia said not waiting for a compromising response. She trotted off to the left, Grover following after her, probably thinking he was being sneaky at peeking at her booty. Bianca looked at Zoe, who sighed.

"Go," she said. "Find what you can. I will join you shortly."

"Okay." Bianca frowned. She half-way turned, stopped, and added, "I'll miss you."

Zoe almost cringed, but she passed it off smoothly as an act from the cold. "And I you… now go."

Bianca jogged after the others. Percy looked at Zoe.

"I'll miss you? How much did you guys bond last night, exactly?"

"Shut it," Zoe grumbled. "Come. The water sounds this way."

It was a treacherous half-mile walk in the freezing cold. The wind was thing and snow was falling lightly making his hair wet. The only good thing was that he stayed behind Zoe the whole time he constantly checked out that ass.

He heard it only just before he saw it. It was a wide river. The was a wolf on the opposite side of the stream drinking. It raised its head and looked straight at Zoe, they did sort of a bow thing, and it resumed drinking. Zoe dropped to her knees and splashed some water on her face.

"Woo… refreshing."

"If you say so," Percy said a little disbelieving. He idly wondered if the water would be cold to him at all. Could he make do in any water?

"Thou want to think twice before jumping in." Zoe said.

Percy did a double-take. "What?"

"Thou not does have the strength yet to control the waters humidity yet… I can tell."

Percy huffed. "I wasn't going to jump in, for your information."

Zoe rolled her eyes heavily, like Thalia had, and splashed more water on her face.

Now, Percy wasn't sure if Zoe was aware of this at all or not, but she was wearing white. And she was splashing a lot of water around that was dripping off her face to her bountiful cleavage area. It took Percy precisely half a minute of perverted staring to confirm his suspiscions of the hunters lacking underwear.

"Hand me the canteens, we need to fill them and quickly join... what are thou staring at?"

"Huh? Oh… uh, iunno," Percy said rather stupidly.

Zoe, magnificent tracker she is, followed his eye gaze directly to her soaked chest, beautiful perky nipple galore.

"Scoundrel!" Zoe screamed, standing up and crossing her arms.

"Sorry?" Percy said, unsure.

"Thou has invaded the privacy of my body! And-" but Zoe cut off, noticing something of Percy.

"What are you talking about?" Percy shot back. "You're the one literally making yourself wet!"

He stopped for a second, and saw that Zoe wasn't giving him a look of rage anymore. She was adverting her eyes to the snowy ground on the left and blushing furiously.

What the….? Percy thought. His eyes slid down her body, then he felt his cock twitched and it all clicked.

"Oh!" He laughed. "My bulge."

Zoe peeked again but whipped her sigh back to the snow quickly. "Shameless," she said under her breath. Her face was much redder. Percy stared at her, disbelieving what he was seeing.

There was no doubt about it… she was flustered. Everything about her face from her tightened lips to her shaky dark brown eyes was lit with embarrassment because she liked what she saw.

But was she down though?

"Shame, isn't it?" Percy called out.

Zoe flicked her eyes back on him, confused. "What is?"

Percy shrugged and gave a jerk of the head. "All you can have is women, I mean. No men allowed when you're apart of the womanly sanctum of the hunters of Artemis."

"And I would have it no other way!" Zoe shot back. "Men are repulsive, arrogant pigs. They have no manners, no morals that they live by. They-"

"How long's it been?" Percy talked over her. Zoe looked aghast.

"What?"

"You know," he continued. "How long has it been since you joined the hunters?"

Zoe relaxed. "Oh. Thou meant that. Just over two thousand years."

Percy low whistled. "Wow. Man. Two thousand years since you've gotten laid by a dick then. Amazing."

Zoe instantly flared back up. "You little! That was NOT the last time I felt the touch of a man!"

Percy staggered back. "Really?"

Zoe paled. She'd given away too much. But she couldn't leave Percy to blabber and gossip about Artemis' prized huntress fooling around.

"The womanly sanctum is not open for men." She said. "But the back door is not overly disallowed."

"Backdoor?" It took Percy a second to click together that she was talking about her asshole. He laughed once at the thought of the hunters getting to do anal.

Zoe growled like a lioness. Percy stared at her, not at all intimidated. Her agrresiveness suddenly seemed so… erotic.

He took a step towards her. Zoe had a puzzled look on her face. It wasn't until he was half an arm reach away when he stared at her chest again that she realized what was going on.

"Hey!" She said taking a half step back. "That was not an invitation!"

"Oh?" Percy said. He reached his arm out. Zoe slapped it away.

"I'm warning you," Zoe said in a lethal voice. "Comrade on this mission or not, if you press further I will castrate you!"

Percy grinned and the feeling of cold water dripped in Zoe's stomach.

"Let's see who wins."

In the blink of an eye Zoe's bow was out with an arrow notched, but Percy sidestepped it and chopped at her wrist so it flew downwards. Zoe kicked Percy's stomach but dropped the bow. In a flash her sword was out as Percy came again. She slashed downwards but he made a slick dodge. She countered with a skilled backhand swing that Percy was quick enough to duck under. Taking another step back for space, she slashed again, but was again avoided by Percy, who capitalized. He snagged her wrist and pulled her towards him. Her back was on him and he breathed in her hair. Her ass was pressed against his crotch.

"You're so warm, Zoe." Percy breathed. Zoe snarled.

"I'll see your head roll!" She threatened. Breaking off of him with a violent shove, she swung her blade back around with a careless swing, caused by her anger. Percy easily dodged this one and decided to tackle her to the ground. Her blade fell to the snow, and he came up on her, their faces close together, in a missionary position.

"We could do it like this, if you weren't afraid of Artemis." Percy teased.

"Fuck this!" Zoe growled, her eyes wide with fear and anger. "How did I get bested by a simpleton like you!"

Percy laughed like heh-heh-heh. "Simpleton or not, I do believe you're giving that ass up to me."

"Never!"

Percy groped her breasts roughly which caused Zoe to squeal. She fought back on him and was able to push him off just enough so that she was able to turn around and attempt to crawl away. Little did she know…

"What the shit!" She cursed. The water, as if alive, trickled out of the near-freezing river and had somehow grabbed ahold of Zoe's hands as she attempted to crawl. It engulfed her hands together and she could do nothing more than yank with no avail. The pressure of the water was outstanding. How-?

"DAMN THY!" She yelled. "Bastard son of Poseidon!" A large hand combed through her brown hair and gripped her head strongly before pushing her to the ground. Her face was halfway in the snow and her hiney in the air.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Percy told her as he marveled her round ass. He gave it a sharp spank causing her to flinch.

"You will regret this," she threatened him. Percy spanked her ass again.

"I highly doubt it."

He grabbed the waistline of her pants and pulled them down revealing to him that he was wrong about all the underwear apparently. A pearly white thong was tucked in between her round ass cheeks, hiding the anus he so badly wanted.

Percy slapped her ass again.

"Damnit boy!" Zoe scathed.

"This shit is picture perfect," Percy said, ignoring her. "I wish I had a cell phone like Annabeth. Nudes are sooo hot." He wedgied her by lifting the thong by its strings. After he was done teasing a little more, loving the uncomfortable sounds Zoe was making, he pulled her thong down and was shown the prettiest butt hole he'd ever seen.

"Damn." Percy swallowed. "Out of all the girl's I've seen naked at camp, I gotta say, your asshole takes the cake."

Zoe groaned tiredly. "Be gentle your foul monster."

Percy's thirst made him swallow again as he took out his giant cock. "Not a chance," he told her. He took his manhood by the base and slapped the long, heavy cock on her ass making it jiggle. Zoe's eyes widened.

"You must be kidding me!" She groaned in agony at the size.

"Sorry babe," Percy said. He willed more water to come from the lake. Zoe watched it fearfully as it slid over the snow past her. She squealed once it started rising up her leg and came to her asshole.

"Sorry babe," Percy said again. "Needed some lube." He then positioned himself at her asshole, amidst cursing protests from Zoe herself, and pushed his dick in, earning himself a mighty and loud cry from his captive.

It was super, super tight at first, at the entrance. Tighter than any pussy Percy's ever fucked. When his cock got deeper in it seemed to become opened up almost like a balloon. Unaware because of all the bliss he was in, he had touched his base against Zoe's ass, and she was screaming into the snow.

"Sorry babe," Percy said for the third time in a row. "I guess eleven inches is a little deep at first. But this is sooo-ooo-oo good!"

"Gods fucking damn you, Perseus Jackson!" Zoe wailed into the snow. Her voice had reached a new octave.

Percy shrugged. He slid his massive cock back out and in. He fucked her behind at a slow pace, adjusting himself to the new feel. He could tell he was gaping her asshole. He soon picked up pace, and aggression, and the slow pace soon turned into quick slaps of the flesh.

"AHH, AHH, AHH, AHH-!" Zoe wailed out each time Percy's crotch pounded her ass cheeks. The man continuously slapped her across the reddining ass, losing himself in exctacy.

"Fuck yes!" He roared. Pulling the thick, eleven-inch rod out of the hunter's ass he wrapped her arms around her belly and rolled over on his back so that his ass was in the snow (which was pretty damn cold) and pulled her onto him so that her back was on his abs. The water still held her hands together, raising her arms over her head.

Percy positioned his cock at her ass, shoved it in, and began fucking upwards into her at the very fast pace of bull-like lust. His hands rubbed the athletic abs of her belly then pulled her sweater up so that her boobs were out. He groped them and held on as he fucked her ass harder. Zoe was somewhere in between moans and choking.

"This is it!" He told her roughly. "You're going to get it. My cum is… coming!"

Zoe shook her head pleadingly. "No… pull out!"

"Fuck no!"

"Pull out!"

"FUCK…. NO!"

And at those words he pushed his dick all the way into her ass and up even further so that their pelvises rose together and came with a mighty roar, Zoe screaming for the gods help, douching out a sea of cum nearly a foot inside her. It lasted for two full minutes when they finally slumped back onto the snow beaten. Percy let Zoe fall to his side and pulled his cock out of her, but the water restraints remained in place. Percy laid there on his back, hard dick resting on his abs, with all the energy completely zapped out of him for the moment being. Zoe laid motionless almost, angled so that her ass was still slightly in the air, her face halfway in the snow.

"That was the best ever." Percy commented. Zoe was silent. Percy laughed once and started getting up. After he tugged his pants up he shot the still Zoe a question., speaking at her naked ass which had snow white cum seeping out of it.

"Hey! How tight is Bianca?"

Zoe turned to face him. Percy had a nice shot of her vagina.

"No," she said with more strength than he thought she'd have. Guess it wasn't that easy to break a mighty hunter like her.

"You will not tough her," Zoe hissed. Percy grinned at her, and Zoe Nightshade paled for knowing what was to come.

"We'll see… let's go see who wins."


	5. Bianca Di Angelo

The idea of walking behind Zoe while heading to the town was void, as Zoe kept a good distance from Percy, and well behind him. Every time he looked over his shoulder for her, she was glaring daggers into him. He was almost surprised that she didn't notch an arrow into his back.

"Hey you guys," Grover called to them. He, Thalia, and Bianca were standing on the edge of a small collection of log cabin buildings that Percy assumed was supposed to be a town. None of them looked very happy about it.

"This place is the Hades of the mountains," Thalia said. "No car rentals. No taxis. No way out."

"Terrific," Percy slumped. Bianca gave Zoe an odd look as her lieutenant walked up.

"You okay?" She stepped in close. Zoe's electric eyes widened in a sort of emotion Percy couldn't comprehend and, for a second, Percy thought she was going to rat them out.

"I'm fine." Zoe instead said. "Nothing to worry about. I splashed some of the water from the river on my face and It was much colder than expected…"

Percy thought it was a pretty good save, but Bianca continued to look suspiscious. He was quite glad when Grover diverted their attention.

"They have a coffee shop!" The Satyr pointed out.

"Coffee is good." Zoe said. "I… need a pick me up."

"Okay then," Thalia said. "You two go can go get us some coffee and food. Us three will go see if anyone in that damn grocery store can give us some help."

They agreed to meet back up in thirty minutes. Bianca gave another worried glance at Zoe (Percy gave her retreating hiney another glance as well) and they set of for the store. He held the door open for the girls. Bianca gave an awkward thankful nod, but Thalia merely rolled her eyes; for good reason, as she snapped her head around two seconds later and found Percy goggling their asses.

They learned a few interesting things in the store. This snowy mountain was no good for snowboarding, there was no way in or out unless you had your own car, and it became apparent to Percy and the salesman that, when she had hunched over slightly to scope something out on a bottom rack and the top of her ass crack blossomed out, Thalia had ditched the blue panties from last night.

"Ugh!" Thalia groaned, coming out of the store. They stopped on the covered porch to avoid the falling snow. "This place is fucking useless. Why does it exist?"

"To provide a safe checkpoint for hikers where they can gear up and buy extra materials?" Bianca said timidly.

Thalia stared daggers at her. "Shut the fuck up. I'm going to go see if anyone else has anything good to say."

Bianca quelled, and Percy let her go. Partly because the way Thalia's ass moved up and down when she walked was perfection, mainly because if he tried to stop her she'd skewer him.

"Nice rat," Bianca said unexpectedly after a minute or so. Percy grinned and set the rubber toy on the rail. Maybe it would attract more business. Bianca leaned on the rail next to it and stared out at the snow absently. Percy admired her.

She looked fantastic, he thought. It was one of those mind blowing transformations without actually altering a thing, like how only girls could do on makeup shows and stuff? Nothing about her was hidden anymore. Her raven-black hair was pulled tightly back into a ponytail now, to keep out of her face. She wore a silver, sleeveless top with a hood and a zipper down the middle paired with, like so many of the other hunters, a skirt of the same color that stopped a bit before the knees. Percy scoped out the fine sculpting of her legs, her slender arms that showed a little tight muscle throughout, and the prominent set of her chin. Her full lips were slightly parted.

He coughed to get attention. "So, uh, you and Zoe, huh?"

Bianca started, and blushed. "Why— why would you bring that up?"

Percy shrugged. "Curious, I guess. That started up pretty quick. Is that like a, marking-her-territory type thing?" He sniggered.

Bianca shot him a foul look. "Only a man would think of something so beautiful like that."

Percy laughed once, thinking of Annabeth and Thalia.

"You'd be surprised."

Bianca hugged herself tenderly. "The first night I spent with the hunters in those tents… it became apparent the affection ran even deeper than sisterhood, especially through various partners. Many of them seemed to hold strong feelings for Zoe, but she… told me I was beautiful. That I was strong. No one's ever told me that before."

Percy made a low-whistling sound. "So you spread your legs and let her have it, did ya?"

Bianca groaned. "I can't believe I let Nico stay alone at camp because I knew people like you would be there."

Percy laughed. "He'll be fine. I'm just asking cause, you know, I liked girls, too."

Bianca scoffed. "That's obvious. I'm sure your friend's way back at the camp heard you and Thalia last night."

Percy laughed loudly. "So how about you?" He asked.

"How about me what?"

"Are girls all you like?" He asked.

Bianca looked at him strangely. "It's all I can like. You know men aren't allowed for the Hunters of Artemis."

"Actually," Percy smirked. "I've learned recently you just have to be sneaky about it. Do it when Artemis isn't around. Apparently, a lot of your sisters love pound-town."

Bianca froze. Her eyes grew to the size of 50-cent pieces. "Pound-town? What? How would you know this? You've only just met them."

Percy's smirk grew wider as he watched it dawn on her face. Bianca gasped.

"You and Zoe! That's why she looked disgruntled! You seduced my girlfriend?!"

Percy laughed. "She said she hadn't swallowed in 2,000 years."

Bianca looked at him like he just dropped out of space. "So you're saying…"

"I'm saying… your fellow hunters are probably a group of horny sluts." He nodded. Bianca gave a jolt. "And you should join the club."

Bianca blinked her eyes several times before the light flickered and she understood what Percy meant. He didn't miss how her eyes scoped him out one good time before she turned on her heel and faced away from him.

"I couldn't," she told him. "Zoe might have her… mishaps, but she was my first, and my only. So, no, Percy Jackson."

Percy knew it would come to this. He could tell how disgruntled she was over the fact he fucked Zoe the first time she turned her back. Little did she know the truth…

He surveyed his soon-to-be battlegrounds and opponent. Bianca was good and mad, so he probably wasn't going to take her by a whole lot of surprise. The porch was surprisingly a wide enough area to conduct a… little skirmish. He thought of the fat and lonely salesman just inside. Percy was pretty sure he'd be able to hear and see everything once they got loud enough.

His eyes fell to Bianca's ass, the form showing explicitly well in that skirt.

He stepped forward very quietly. She was still huffing and puffing. He drew his hand back, fingers spread wide, and smacked her very hard on the ass, grabbing a handful of nice and firm butt, but even faster than Zoe had notched her arrow, Bianca flipped around and smacked Percy's forearm, nearly just as hard.

"What the hell was that?" She shouted, startled. Her shout had gotten the attention of the station attendant, just as Percy predicted. He had come to look out through the window.

Percy was nearly as surprised as Bianca herself. His eyes flicked down to his arm where there was a red mark appearing.

He readied himself, looking back into Bianca's dagger-glaring eyes.

"'No' does not mean 'yes', Percy." Bianca growled. "That was not an invitation!"

"Funny," Percy smirked, crouching into a pouncing stance. "Zoe said something similar."

Bianca's understanding was much quicker this time. Her eyes widened in disbelief. "You didn't-?"

Percy lunged at Bianca with great strategy; he grabbed handfuls of her tits.

"What the heck, man!" Bianca screamed. She shoved Percy off and, too bewildered to act properly, summoned her bow out of thin air, but pointed it at Percy with no arrows.

"Shit!"

"Note to self," Percy said aloud. "Just feel Thalia up if I want to beat her next time."

Bianca growled like a lioness. She threw the bow to the ground, pulled her right shoulder back like a wind up, and launched a well-thrown jab right at Percy's head. Percy reacted, catching her fist in his palm like a baseball, but the force of her punch cleared the air around them with a mighty force and made him slide back on his feet across the wood floorboards several inches.

"Seriously?" Percy asked, incredulous at her strength. "Who are you?!"

"Bianca Di Angelo, bitch!" She growled through her gritted teeth. She pulled back again and Percy readied himself to intercept. With a couple years of experience under her belt this girl could probably go toe-to-toe with the best of them. Luckily, she was inexperienced today.

Percy left his guard unnaturally low and jetted his chin out towards her and, like any amateur, Bianca bit the bait, going for the easy kill. Bianca lunged her right fist with all her might, but Percy slid his face just enough to the side to avoid her knuckles, leaving the force of the blow to throw Bianca off balance. Her face was panicked as Percy wrapped his arms around her waist from the side and threw her stomach first into the railing. Momentarily winded and leaning over the arm rail, Bianca tried to recuperate a moment to late as Percy pounced on her from behind, and a strong hand locked a firm grip on the back of her head, staying her down.

"No! Come on!"

Bianca used her might in an attempt to push off the railing. She was a pretty tough cookie. Easily the strongest female demigod he'd ever met, other than Clarisse (who could flatten him) and Thalia (that remains to be seen).

Percy was managing to keep her under control. It took nearly all he had, but he had adjusted to her strength level. With his other hand, he started lifting her skirt up to her waist.

"Percy, please!?" Bianca begged. "Don't do this!"

"Asking isn't really going to stop me you know," Percy informed her as his mouth dried at this new sight. Bianca's ass was perfect; perfectly toned, yet bodacious ass cheeks with the same exact kind of pearly thong her darling Zoe was sporting going up between them, barely hiding the dark center of her butthole. Percy guessed this must have been standard issue for Hunters' uniforms who seemed sluttier and sluttier the more he inspected them.

The current antihero swallowed hard. The fire in his loins was already burning for release. He used the tip of his finger to hook inside the thong line hiding her anus and pull it to the side, revealing probably the prettiest butthole Percy had seen in all of his days, except for Annabeth's.

Though the snow-covered ground around them remained deserted, Percy knew they had little time left before the rest of the gang would return. He picked up the pace as much as he could with only one hand available, ignoring the cashier attendant in the store behind them banging on the window.

Percy pulled his cock out: the eleven-inch monster that would take Bianca's backdoor virginity. He took it by the base with his free hand and slapped the heavy thing against Bianca's ass cheeks, which were now squeezing together tightly in a last ditch effort to resist him. He wrapped his hand around the edge right before the tip of his member, and shoved it in the crevice of her ass cheeks, feeling the amazing warmth of her prickly skin from the freezing air, thrusting forward his pelvic region.

Percy's large head met the tiny dark center, pushed itself slowly in inch-by-inch, and Bianca's eyes went white. The hero of the story closed his eyes and threw his head down as he focused intently on not to cum. A moan escaped Bianca as Percy's hips patted her behind and he was all the way in her. Percy drew his long dong halfway out, then back forward until her ass and his hips clapped again.

At this point Thalia Grace trudged through the snow, coming closer to them. The tip of her nose and splotches of her cheeks glowed pink from the cold air. She apparently didn't pick up on what was going on with them at first.

"No one else in this gods-forsaken town is any help, and this married guy down the street was staring at my tits the whole time!" She said. "Is there no decency left in the world— wait, what are you guys doing?"

"Thalia!" Bianca cried. She extended one of her hands off the rail towards her as Percy looked surprised, but only continued to hump her ass more.

"Help! Percy's gone man-crazy!"

"Man crazy?" Thalia asked, stopping and placing her hands on her hips. "Percy? Are you trying to force your cock in this girl?"

He picked up the speed of his thrusts, jetting Bianca forward every time he fucked her, then winked. "Trying isn't the word I'd use." To his great surprise, Thalia winked back…

She assumed a seriously concerned face to Bianca in a heartbeat.

"Give me your hands. I'll pull you free." She said sincerely.

Without hesitation, Bianca released her grip on the railing and extended both her arms and hands out to Thalia, who took them in her own. The look of hope on Bianca's face shone, but faltered after just one second when Thalia merely held onto her hands and smiled grimly at her.

"Sister-!" Bianca gasped in between the moans as Percy now fucked her harder. He picked up pace as he drew half of his large cock in and out of her, causing prominent smacks and making her butt ripple and her body jolt.

"Please," she pleaded through her teeth. Her face was scrunched up dealing with Percy's cock. "Pull."

Thalia's eyes narrowed as she stepped closer to be face-to-face with the new huntress.

"I am not your sister." Thalia said. "I am sooo tired of you Huntress bitches! You ride all the vaginas like a private orgy and act all snotty when you meet any real people. You gals need some cock every now and then to loosen your stiffy selves up. So just know: you deserve this."

Bianca still had the strength to growl like a wildcat again.

"You disgraceful and dishonorable half-blood." She said through gritted teeth. She cocked her head back and spat in Thalia's face.

Percy watched, entranced as he waited for Thalia's reaction. The lightning demigoddess simply moved her head slowly around Bianca so she could look at Percy directly. The spit had hit her dead between the eyes and now cascaded down her nose. Her eyes were very intense, like a bomb, moments away from exploding.

"Cum. In. Her. Ass." Thalia told Percy. She'd barely even moved her lips.

Percy grinned and put both his hands at Bianca's waist, letting him fuck her harder with more control. He looked down at the sight of his own cock disappearing in and out of that butthole.

Bianca was moaning and her eyes were shut. Possibly enjoying it now or even pretending that it was really Zoe with a strap-on. Either way, after a few moments, her spine seized up all rigid-like, her eyes popped open wide, and her butt cheeks clamped around the base of Percy's cock tightly as her thrusted in, and her whole hips shook violently.

She'd orgasmed.

After that, her breathing was heavy and her body seemed to grow limp. Thalia let go of her hands and Percy wrapped an arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall, letting his long cock slide out of her. He set her gently on the porch, her face resting on the wood floor, her exposed ass high, embarrassingly open for everyone to see.

Percy's peripheral vision caught the fat salesman in the window again. He was taking pictures with his phone.

"Ill deal with that guy," Thalia says. "You finish up. You haven't got much time left."

"Appreciate it," Percy grinned as Thalia strutted past him. She slammed past the doors and he saw the salesman look terrified before he turned his attention back to Bianca-Di-Asshole.

It was still straight up in the air, dark center for everyone to see. Percy spread his legs around her body, and squatted, dick going down. His cockhead hit her anus, and pushed in. It was so good, and felt like a perfect angle. He knew he couldn't last long.

He pulled his hips upward and thrusted downwards into her. She began to moan under her breath as he fucked her.

Some crashing noises were heard from inside the store. Percy wanted to look, but he felt himself edging out. It was coming… just a few more smacks pushing into her ass.

"Oh! Woooo-hoooo!" Percy yelled jubilantly. He pushed his cock halfway in as he came, sending a few shots deep inside her ass, before standing up. His cock slid out with a pop and he groaned in a satisfied roar as he came more still, sprinkling her prickly ass with his cum shots. As he finished, he stepped away and looked down on her. It was one of those times where he wished he'd had a camera phone.

Thalia came out of the store.

"Percy, are you-oh. Yeah, you're done." She said, as she laid witness to the dirty deed. Percy stood back panting, his semi-limp cock still hanging out from his unzipped jeans. Bianca's ass stood erect in the air, Percy's cum drizzled all over it. Thalia scoped it out enticingly. Her eyebrows lifted up.

"Damn. I'm actually a little turned on right now, Seaweed Brain."

Percy grinned. "What did you do to the cashier?" He asked her.

"Kicked his ass." She held up a stuffed plastic shopping bag. "Took some condoms and candy. Took his phone. I'm keeping these pictures."

"Huh." Percy said. He figured she'd destroy the man in some humiliating way. He didn't think she'd let him off easy with just her boot mark upside his forehead.

Bianca had found life again. Her right hand reached back and fixed her thong to cover her asshole again the made a lousy noise when she felt the cum on her. Thalia kept her eyes low as they strayed from Bianca, who was pulling her skirt back down, to Percy's cock. Percy watched her eye his hung manhood, and when those bright blue eyes came up to his, they were hungry.

So, of course that's when Grover and Zoe found their way back.

"Hey guys!" Grove yelled cheerfully. "We got the goods!"

They each carried a tray of drinks and little brown bags of pastries. They stopped at the porch when they saw Bianca struggling to stand up.

"Percy." She struggled to tell them. Zoe's eyes had already widened wit fear. "He… he took my asshole… with his penis. Thalia helped him." And she stumbled to her knees again.

"I'm going to be so sore!" She wailed miserably. Zoe dashed to her side. Grover's moth was hung open.

"You got to have sex with her, man?" The satyr asked. Percy laughed.

"Yeah. Got too. Sure."

Grover looked wistfully at Zoe and Bianca's beauty. Thalia laughed as well.

"She knows she enjoyed it. She came pretty hard."

"You monsters!" Zoe spat at Percy more than anybody else. "You will never touch her again." But even as she said the words, she began to grow pale and unsure as Percy's smile grew just a bit wider.

"Yeah. About that bet. Let's see who wins."


	6. Here Cometh Thy Goddess

There was no feeling quite like a Friday-morning-we're-starting-the-weekend feeling. Focus on the camp activities always fell short just before the start of the weekend break; Chiron was forced to dodge more arrows than usual when he taught archery to the Aphrodite cabin, racing Nypmhs turned to frolicking in the fields, and the river was filled with campers by numerous flipped canoes.

The usual breakout of laughter from the Hermes siblings was scarce as Connor and Travis led them to the arena for wrestling with Clarisse. Most grimaced, some fidgeted, but two boys in particular, slowed down to the back of the line, and dove for the nearest bushes.

"Now what do we do?" The younger one asked when they were clear of detection. He had freckles all over his face and arms, untidy curly red hair, and the scrawniness of his age.

"Exactly what I said, Alex." The brown-haired boy by his side said. He was clearly two to three years older, at what looked like fifteen, and had the same elfish features featured on all of their siblings.

"We wait for our cabin to clear out, then we get right back on the trail and walk casually to the cabins. We can't sneak— someone'd detect us, and we'd get caught. So… now!"

Alex gulped. Nonetheless, he followed his elder brother from out behind the bushes and into the clearing, where there was no one else around. They began walking back towards the cabins as if that was where they were meant to be, and tried not to look guilty of anything.

"Can I see it again, Earl?" Alex asked eagerly after a minute. Earl smirked, amused. He reached in his pocket and fetched out a silver ring with a sizeable and sexy blue diamond.

"Wow," Alex breathed.

Earl chuckled. "I know. I'm going to give this to Andrea as soon as I see her back at the cabin."

"Wait, wait, wait." Alex said. "I forget. Are we meeting her at our cabin? Or her cabin, the Aphrodite one? Cause that place reeks of perfume…"

"I'm meeting her at our cabin," Earl corrected him. "You're just there to stand guard and keep a look out." He eyed the ring in the palm of his hand. "Andrea and I both arrived at camp the same day over two years ago. You know, we didn't really like each other at first. Not really. She thought my humor sucked, I thought she was as stuck up as the rest of them. But we went on our first mission together a month later. A rogue hippocampus was attacking divers near Long Island. The mission called for Sir Prissy-Ass who thinks he's all high and mighty, but we got the call instead. Turned out, the hippocampus was guarding its treasure there by attacking anyone who got too close to it. Well, we took it down. And while we didn't get to actually keep the gold and jewels, I pocketed this. Andrea and I kissed when we came up for air. That mission was two years ago today." He closed his eyes and smiled fondly. "Our anniversary."

Alex looked teary-eyed as they reached the 'U' of the cabins. "That story gets me every time you tell it. I hope I get to meet my future girlfriend in that kind of way."

Earl laughed, tossing the ring up and catching it. "Don't keep your standards too high. What Andrea and I have is special."

Alex made a face. "Yeah, but our whole lives are sp— wait, what's that noise?"

The brothers stopped in front of the Apollo cabin, listened for a moment, then edged closer to the open cabin door.

"Curiosity kills the cat you know." Alex reminded.

"Shut up, dude. I want to see what's going on." Earl whispered. They got on either side of the door frame, and peeked in.

Another little party had skipped out on camp activities. A foursome was going on; Adam and Steve, Apollo brothers who were a year younger than Earl, were buck nude, thrusting back and forth into a pair of whores, who were bent over. A redhead with a luscious ass was near them, a slim and athletic blonde was on the other side of her and Adam, being pounded by Steve.

"Holy shit! Earl!" Alex had trouble keeping his voice down. "That's Mary! And I think… I think that's Annabeth Chase!"

He was right. Annabeth on the far side had her ass in the air now, mimicking Mary, and her face down. He tried to get every peek of her he could. She had such a beautiful naked body. It was perfectly tanned. He'd cum if he could get a better look of that ass. And Mary (though he didn't know why he was looking) was a pale ghost in comparison of skin, but there was always something feisty about her, as if she were ready to growl and bite you on a moment's notice. She had slept three beds down from him in the Hermes cabin, and he couldn't pretend he hadn't peeked at her glorious assets while she changed out of her pajamas and into her day clothes, or when she came back from the showers with nothing but a towel on.

The girls reached a hand out for each other and traded remarks, then laughed. Suddenly, Steve's body tensed up and he pushed his hips deep into Annabeth and roared, signaling his cumshot.

"We gotta go," Earl said, with a dry mouth. Alex just nodded. He had a visible boner in his shorts.

The snuck off the porch quietly and walked quicker than they normally would have for the Hermes cabin without saying anything. Earl was hoping it wouldn't show on his face how turned on he was already when he saw Andrea.

They had arrived, and he was smiling for normalcy. Alex still looked shaken in a way, but nodded when Earl spoke to him.

"Okay dude, just keep a lookout." Early told him. "And wish me luck!" He smirked as Alex just nodded again. Earl stopped at the door, brought out the ring from his pocket again, took a deep breath, and went in.

But a familiar noise hit his ears— the same kind he had just heard.

He deflated. Would they not be here alone? He hadn't thought of even more people sneaking out of activities. Would she even be waiting for him here still? Did she leave to go back to her own cabin to give whoever in the hell this is privacy?

He wouldn't like the answer one bit.

He crept down the entrance of the cabin to the bunk bed area. A girl was moaning cuss words and getting louder by the second. He didn't see Andrea anywhere. He'd get a good peek at who was fucking who before heading over to the Aphrodite cabin.

He saw their bodies. A hunk of a dude who looked like he could be on Men's Health magazine by just seeing his back was buck nude and certainly no son of Hermes was thrusting into a girl he had pinned against the wall with her legs spread wide. Earl sniggered silently and crept closer. The dude's whole body was perfect, it made him a little envious. Whoever it was had short blonde hair, sculpted muscles all over, and was bringing that perfect ass quite away back before he thrusted his dick back in the girl. Dying to know which girl it was, Earl waited as the couple made out while he continuously fucked her and he couldn't see her face too well. She had long, dark hair that ended in neat curls. Just like-

"ANDREA?!" Earl screamed, at the top of his lungs.

The couple split their faces apart in surprise, and Earl found he knew perfectly who they both were. The stud was none other than legendary hero Jason Grace. He looked over his shoulder in feint surprise at Earl, before merely rolling his eyes without care and facing straight again to bury his mouth on Andrea's neck, fucking her even harder.

Andrea seemed only to halfway notice her boyfriend's arrival. Her eyes were somehow both pleading and orgasmic. Her legs were spread far wide in a slutty way for Jason's entry, suspended in mid-air at his waist height. He had his hands under her thighs to hold her up with ease. She was completely naked, other than a bra, that her tits were pushed up and out of, and their bodies were pressed together as he humped her. She kept her arms locked firm around Jason's neck.

"Baby!" She said. Her eyes rolled upwards and she sucked in her lips to try and hold back the moans. Through clammy fingers, Earl dropped the ring on the floor.

"Baby, please! Ah, fuck— please listen, Earl, it's— unh, unh, unh, oh yeah! Please forgive me! Where're we going?"

Jason had lifted her off the wall and started carrying her to a close-by bed. His dick had slid out and Earl saw. It was massive.

The son of Jupiter dropped Andrea on her back on a squeaky bunk near his own. Earl's girlfriend was watching the powerful demigod with hungry, eager, and anticipating eyes. She automatically spread her legs wide as the perfect hunk leaned over her. Without so much as a second glance at Earl, Jason took his cock in hand and shoved it back in Andrea, who closed her eyes and moaned. She placed her hand's on Jason's rock hard abs as he continued to move in and out of her.

She leaned her head back over the side of the bed and gave up temporarily trying to talk to the stuttering and stammering Earl.

"How fucking dare you!" Earl managed to finally yell. "I loved you! And you do this to me! Because you can't resist a popular guy?!"

Andrea opened her mouth to respond, but only a louder moan came out. Jason sped up fucking her, flying his hips wildly back and forth into her, and Andrea's eyes went as wide as they could possibly go. She gasped in ecstasy as Jason roared, like a lion, as he thrusted forward and went still. Andrea beneath him made a face Earl had never seen before.

"Dude! Is everything alright?" A voice said. Earl heard footsteps, and Alex had arrived by his side. No other sound came out of him as he watched with a hung jaw as Jason, the son of Jupiter, finished bottoming out inside Andrea.

Andrea was breathing very deep, and a little sweaty. They must have been going for a little while, because demigods normally have very good stamina, especially at sex. The Roman demigod drew his dick out of Andrea and stood up, admiring his own work. Andrea kept her legs spread and her eyes closed. She was shaking slightly.

Jason's foot-long cock was still more hard than not. He turned around and picked up the basketball shorts on the ground that must have been his as Andrea managed to roll over weakly. She pushed herself up to her hands and knees facing Alex and Earl like she was getting ready for a doggy position for Jason, but she looked worriedly at Earl.

"Please, sweetheart," she said tiredly. She must have forgotten that she was still naked, as her tits hung well for even Alex to see. Then she feebly tried to explain herself.

"I never meant for this to happen! I was so happy for today. He followed me in here and he— eep!"

Jason smacked her on the ass, and had the nerve to coolly grin. He was looking down at her ass as though sorely tempted by the invitation.

"Don't lie to him," he told her. "The only reason I followed you in here is because I heard it straight from Percy that you were one of the easiest sluts in this camp to tag. All I had to do was walk in and say I was looking for a nut."

Andrea threw her head down hid her face out of embarassment with a curtain or silky hair as the Hermes brothers gasped. Jason smirked as he walked around the beds and close to the brothers. For the first time, he addressed earl directly.

"No offense to you, bro." He said it like he didn't really mean it or cared about the reaction. Early actually found courage through anger and ground his teeth together.

"Go to hell you son of a bitch!" Earl said. Alex quickly dove away, knowing there was no hope in a fight with the Jason Grace.

Jason merely shrugged. "Whatever man. This ain't even my whole day." He looked down and spotted the ring on the floor.

"What's this?" He asked, picking it up. "Wow, this is really nice." He said as he played with it in his hand. "I think I'll give this to Piper sometime this weekend and see what kind of brownie points this gets me."

"But that's-" Alex gasped. Earl watched horrified as Jason pocketed the ring and walked right past him for the door, still gloriously shirtless. However, the demigod stopped right before leaving the three of them and turned back with one final insult.

"Hey Alexis, or whatever," he said loudly, looking at her hidden face. "Piper's going home to her dad's Tuesday so I'll probably come back by to run through you sometime next week."

Andrea lifted her head, and her eyes looked weary with defeat as she stared right past her boyfriend to the male model.

"Can't I see you sometime this weekend?" She asked.

Jason looked thoughtful. "Probably not. I'm meeting my sister and a bunch of the counselors tonight at Rachel's cave. We'll probably be there all weekend. But be ready for when I come back. I want that asshole."

Andrea nodded feebly, her face red with embarrassment. Jason left casually and Andrea put her head back down to avoid looking at the Hermes brothers, leaving Alex feeling awkward, and Earl feeling empty and the worst he had ever felt in his entire life.

LATE SATURDAY AFTERNOON

Earl trudged along in the hot sun. It was the worst twenty-four hours in his life. Nothing around him should be as beautiful as it was, and no one in their right minds should be as happy as every single person around him looked.

He held tightly to the bottle of cheap beer he had, unable to even get wine. It was a camp based of Ancient Greece, wine was easy as it came! All you normally had to do was burn a special offering for Mr. D and viola. But nope, not today. He burned most of his breakfast and all he got in return was strawberries.

He had a son left at the camp, but the dude was too busy with his girlfriend this morning to listen to earl's pleas.

Ha. Girlfriends. That's exactly why he's in this mess. Because girls were sluts. After the terrible fiasco of yesterday, Alex wouldn't talk to him out of shame of having witness that Earl's girlfriend of two years got fucked right in front of him by one of the studs of the camp and still some how she managed to break up with him.

He took another swig of the awful beer. It tasted as if had gotten hot then cold again.

He wiped his mouth and felt the burning hatred for Jason Grace again as he wandered around the remote areas of the camp around the forest. He hoped that guy would burn in hell.

But, of course, no such luck came.

He walked along the edge of the trees and thought he was quite alone until he heard the squelching. He looked up and saw.

There, in the first open clearing, was the target of his hatred, Jason Grace, and, again, he wasn't alone.

Jason was standing sideways to him, still with his shirt on, but even so managed to show off that perfect male figure. His basketball shorts and boxers were again removed, and his hard cock was again being played with.

The girl on her knees in front of him he knew was Amy, a daughter of Apollo around his age that he had never spoke to. Her light brown hair waved as she sucked the tip of his cock back and forth, then used both of her hands to stroke his mighty length. Her lovely tits were out, and her pretty eyes were looking up at him.

Earl couldn't tell you who the other girl was, except that she had long violet hair that had been dyed, because she was on her knees on the other side of Jason, with her face in his ass and her tongue in his asshole. She had her hands on his hamstrings for support and was really making her face disappear in his perfect backside. Jason closed his eyes in sexual bliss and put hands on the back of both of their heads, driving Amy to take more of his cock in her mouth, and whoever that was at his ass even further in, if that was possible.

That fucking bastard, Earl thought. He briefly considered throwing a rock at the oral three-way. But he knew if he stopped this, Jason Grace would kill him. It wasn't even a contest.

He would live to see another miserable day, he thought. He'd get his revenge somehow.

EARLY SUNDAY MORNING.

Praying for wine was a bust again at breakfast Sunday morning.

Earl sat alone at the pavilion halfway past eight, away from a large group of people. They were all laughing and shouting and having a great time. Mr. D's son, Pollux maybe was his name, was among them. Earl had approached him, asking him for some wine, but Pollux had shaken his head and refused. He'd said that Earl looked a wreck for this early in the morning already. Whatever. Earl probably felt worse than what he looked. Some damn wine would've at least helped with that part.

Instead he drank what little cheap beer he had left mixed in with some orange juice. It was a god-awful combination, but he had to infuse it with something in case counselors or Chiron came by. They can't openly drink or anything.

A cute girl apart of the nearby group eyed him sadly.

Earl was just sipping his nectar quietly, looking out to the beautiful glow of the horizon on the camp grounds and thinking of Jason's oral three-way from yesterday when he noticed all had gone quiet for a minute, and a shadow and lovely, flowery smell suddenly loomed over him.

He looked up.

There stood three girls, one clearly younger than the other two, all dressed the same. They had on sleeveless silver jackets with zippers going down the middle, short silver skirts that showed just a bit of skin above the knee, and silver bracelets at their wrists. The two girls on either side were cute, each with long blonde hair about Earl's age, but made uncomfortable faces, as if they were repulsed like he had smelled bad. But either way, it was the girl on the shorter side in the middle with the indifferent expression that held his attention.

She looked to be about twelve or thirteen, but carried herself well. She had bright silvery eyes, like fragments of the whole moon. Her auburn hair was neatly in a bun, as though she wanted it out of her way. And she was enchantingly beautiful.

"Hello, boy," she spoke. "I see you did not notice when I spoke to your friends. I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt. I am looking for my lieutenant, Thalia Grace. She came to Camp Half-Blood some few days ago to commune a practice game with Chiron's campers next Friday, but I have heard no word from her. Is there any chance you have seen her?"

Earl stared, open jawed. The girl on Artemis' left side made a noise of disgust.

"I— I— I have, actually!" Earl stammered. "I mean, well, I haven't seen her seen her, but I do know where she was! I heard something from that awful boy Jason Grace whose absolutely terrible to women say something about meeting with her and the counselors at the Oracle's cave!"

Artemis turned just north, to where the forest and cave were, and looked up, as if she were deep in thought, or seeing directly into the cave they were talking about. The huntress at her left side spoke.

"That's good." She said. "Thalia must be making arrangements for the Capture-the-Flag game." Artemis took a moment to respond.

"Yes," she mused. Another moment of silent watching. Then she addressed her maidens.

"Candece, Kelly," Artemis said. "Return to our hunters in Utah. Continue the hunt. I will fetch Thalia myself. It may… take some time."

They both seemed more alert than necessary. "Are you sure?" the blonde on her left asked. "We could accompany you?"

"No." Artemis said firmly. "I must go alone. Thalia and I have many things we need to speak about."

The blonde bodyguard nodded. They took no more notice of Earl as they turned to leave.

"Thank you for your assistance, boy." Artemis said, not unkindly. She turned without a farewell away from the slightly drunk Earl, and began walking away.

Earl stared slightly in awe. It was the first time he had ever spoken to a god, and they addressed him first. He began to feel a little bit better about himself.

The cute girl who had eyed his sadly before now watched him a little hopeful.

He watched her retreating back as she walked away. Then his eyes fell to Artemis' hiney, which strutted up-and-down nicely as she walked away in that tight skirt.

"Nice ass," he muttered under his breath.

It would be his last mistake.

Artemis swiftly turned back around to him, wearing a look of absolute rage as if they had been arguing for hours and Earl had thrown her the last insult she could take. Her hand was raised directly at Earl like she was a traffic monitor telling a coming car to stop. And then he felt it all at once.

His body began to change. His bones shook, his skin crawled. He tried to cry out in excruciating pain, but to no avail. He felt slimy and disgusting in seconds. What was happening to him?!

Earl's new body landed on the table next to his infused juice with the faintest of plops.

The white fury of Artemis' face was gone as quickly as it had come. She looked at her work one time with distinct satisfaction before turning back around and walking away with her maidens, who hadn't so much as turned.

The nearby group of campers watched in hushed silence at the power of an Olympian. They witness the remains of their once funny and amusing fellow camper. They see his new and everlasting form.

Earl the Earthworm.


	7. AN

**Guest: Why do I feel like you're missing a large chunk of the story?** **Because I do. The original author deleted the story (Percy Jackson's Sex Parties). A different person published most of it as "Percy Jackson's Sex Parties- Invite to The Cool Cave" over on Wattpad, but they don't have the last 6 chapters. I had to do some serious digging, before I finally found this obscure russian site, where someone had copied the entire story, and finally copied the last 6 chapters back to fanfiction. I would've copied the entire story, but I am doing all this on my phone, and copy-pasting that much text is a real pain. Frankly, I published this for myself, as I could just read the rest on Wattpad's app. Sorry to dissapoint, but there will be no further updates.** **PS: If anyone knows a site with a copy of "Sally's Sex Ed" I would be really grateful. It got deleted too, but my luck with that russian site struck out.**


End file.
